Aeris' new hobby
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Aeris doesn't want to get back to the Lifestream yet, instead, she plans to make some of her old friend's lifes better, but things don't turn out the way she expected..maybe she shouldn't have interfered with their lifes?


**Title:** Aeris' new hobby.

**Summary: **Aeris doesn't want to get back to the Lifestream yet, instead, she plans to make some of her old friend's lifes _better_, but things don't turn out the way she expected..maybe she shouldn't have interfered with their lifes?

* * *

Floating..floating..floating..that was all she seemed to do...just..floating in the lifestream.. 

That was all she did ever since she died...floating...the most boring thing to do..

She was lucky when Cloud got into a little bubble of regret again..that way, she could leave the lifestream for a while to watch over him.

_"You're alright now, right?" _she had walked away after that..leaving everyone to think that she and Zack had returned to the lifestream..but that wasn't true..now that Aeris had finally freed herself from the lifestream, there was no way she was going back! She was going to have some fun here!

* * *

Tifa looked over to Marlene, who was playing with the flowers again..she really loved this church..then again, how could you _not_ like it? Aeris had worked so hard to give this place it's charm..she loved this place so much..and she had loved those flowers as if they were her children. 

Tifa sighed..she wondered if she could ever be as good as Aeris..she was just everything she wasn't..

Aeris saw a chance here..she giggled to herself as she floated over Tifa's head, hanging above her..

"Tifa..."

Tifa looked around her..was she losing her mind? Was she really hearing Aeris?

"Tifa..."

Tifa panicked slightly..she had done something to piss Aeris' ghost off..Cloud..that had to be it..she loved Cloud, and now Aeris was gonna haunt her forever..

"What are you waiting for Tifa..?"

Tifa was confused now.."Wha..?"

"I mean...I'm...dead.."

"I..I'm losing it..you're losing it Tifa!" she spoke to herself.

"I'm dead...so..why aren't you with Cloud yet? I mean, sure..if I was still alive, I could understand that distant behaviour..but..I'm dead..grab your chance."

"Aeris?!" Tifa called out, making Marlene turn around and raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Cid sat at the table, "Where's that damn tea?!" he screamed at his poor wife, she quickly ran to the table and gave him his tea, "That's about time! Damnit!" 

Aeris looked down at poor Shera..how could Cid be so cruel? She was gonna teach him a lesson!

"Oh..Ciiiiid..."

Cid spit out his tea and jumped up, "What the hell?!"

"I seeeee youuuu..."

"A..Aeris, is that you?"

"Yes Cid..it's me...Aeris...and I can see your every move.."

Cid stared down at his arm, "I knew I shouldn't have put that stupid pink ribbon around my arm! It draws ghosts here!"

"It's not the ribbon Cid..it's your behaviour..you better be nicer to your wife Cid, or else..."

"Or else what, missy? I can take you on!"

"Or else..I will haunt you forever.."

"HAH! I'll just ignore you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

"What...is that..noise..." he almost fell down to his knees..that screech..it hurt his ears so much..

"Think you can ignore that Cid?"

"Y..Yes!"

"Even if it goes on forever? Remember, I'm dead, I can keep it up until the end of time."

"Fine..fine..I'll be a good boy..now leave.."

"You better be Cid, cause remember..I'm watching you..and if you treat her bad one more time, I won't give you a warning..nor a second chance."

Cid paled a bit.."Um...Shera...-"

"Run Cid! RUUUUNN!!!"

Boy, was she having fun..she wondered how things were going with that Turk, Tseng.

* * *

It was silent in the office..everyone was busy working..so was Tseng, who was all caught up in his work.. 

"Tseng!"

He looked up..thinking it was the wind..then, he went back to work.

"Aw, come on Tseng, don't ignore me!"

Tseng looked up from his papers again, looking around the room, trying to find out who it was that kept him from doing his work.

"Tseng! I'm right here! Don't you feel my presence? I'll give you a hint..I died, because a certain evil guy stabbed me in the back."

"Aeris?" Tseng stood up and looked around again..everyone was staring at him now.

"Yep! Aeris the flower girl! At your service!"

He quickly left the room and stood in the elevator.

"It's all in your mind Tseng..give it a rest.."

"AHA? Are you saying I'm not really here? That hurts you know!"

"All in your mind..all in your mind.." he continued to whisper to himself.

"Tseng..are you by any chance blind?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Well...surely you must've noticed..a certain someone?"

"Who?"

"Heeey! You _are _blind!"

"Hey!"

"I'll give you another hint..her name starts with an E and ends with lena."

"Elena?"

"Yes! See? I knew you would guess it!"

"What about her?"

Before Aeris could answer, the lift opened up and the young, blond haired Turk stepped inside, "G..Good morning."

"Good morning." he said back.

"You're pure evil...letting that poor girl suffer like that! Ask her out! Go on..you know you want to!"

Tseng opened his mouth to respond to Aeris..but he knew it would look awkward if he did that..

"So..Elena?"

Elena looked over to him, "Yes sir?"

"Do you have something to do now?"

Aeris smiled and happily floated off again.

"Thank me later!"

* * *

"HahHAH!!" the young ninja had just kicked someone to the floor, "Did you think I was gonna let you get away with my materia?" the man on the floor shook his head, "That's MY materia! You are the one who is robbing me!" 

"Ohh!!" Yuffie looked offended, "Are you claiming I am a thief?"

"Yes." Aeris answered, making Yuffie turn around so quickly that she fell over..of course, the man took his chance to grab his materia and run off.

"Aeris?!" Yuffie quickly backed away, as if something horrible was gonna attack her.

"Yes? Miss me?"

Yuffie shook her head, "No way..she's dead..someone is trying to fool you...SHOW YOURSELF!!" she shouted, looking behind every rock.

"Hmpf..and here I was..thinking you wanted me to give you an amazing materia..guess I was wrong.."

"Wait..did you say..materia? Amazing materia?"

"Maaaybe.."

"Give it to me now!" Yuffie demanded.

"Why? I'm not really here..remember?"

"Give it to me now!!!" Yuffie jumped around..still looking for Aeris, who she thought had hidden behind a rock.

"Fine, come get it."

"Where are you?"

"Here."

"Where?"

"A little bit over to the left...there!"

Yuffie kicked against the wall in front of her, "Are you in a wall?!"

"Yes..nice place to hide, isn't it?"

"Whatever..give me my materia."

"..."

"Aeris?"

"..."

"Aeris! Give it to me now!!"

"..."

"Aeris!" Yuffie ran away from Aeris, thinking that she was somehow chasing after the flower girl.

"Boy..will she look like a fool.."

* * *

Finally..the day ended..everyone went to bed..Aeris floated above Midgar. 

"Ah..I had so much fun!"

She looked down, "Maybe I should see how everyone's doing, since my last visit."

Aeris mouth dropped open when she saw what had happened..

Tifa was tied up to a chair, while Cloud had a doctor on the phone..telling him she kept talking about seeing dead people.

"I swear! She was there! Talking to me! Telling me to tell you how I feel about you!!"

"Cloud, I'm scared..."

"It's alright Marlene..the doctor will be here any second."

"But Cloud! I love you!"

"It's okay Tifa..I know that you must be sick, and that you don't mean anything that you say.."

"But..but..."

"Come on! The REAL Tifa would never tell me that! The real Tifa is shy!"

"But..but..."

"Cloud!"

"Don't worry Marlene, Tifa will be fine once the doctor gets here."

Aeris quickly left again..what the hell?

"Would you like some more tea, dear?" Aeris was suprised to say the least! Cid was standing in the kitchen, making tea for Shera!

"Um..Cid...are you alright?"

"Why of course dear! Why wouldn't I be?" he laughed nervously.

"Well..you are acting so..strange.."

"It's because I love you so much!!" he put the cup of tea down with so much force, that half of it flew out of the cup.

"Cid..you're scaring me.."

"Whaaat? No way! I'm just being nice! Is it so strange to see me nice? Is it, is it???" his eye was twitching..even Aeris found it scary.

"Do you want some more tea??????" he held the can out and threw the tea in the cup...half of the entire tea pot flew over the table.

Cid laughed..in a scary way, "MORE...TEA???"

"AHAHAHA...AHAHAHA..HAHAHAHAHA...SHERA?? MORE TEA??"

Aeris' eyes widened..maybe..she shouldn't have told Cid to be nice to Shera..ALL THE TIME...

She gasped when she arrived at Tseng's house, Elena was sitting on the couch..alone..while Tseng was looking at the screen of his computer..he was on the internet, looking for information about ghosts.

"Isn't it weird Elena? That I heard her voice?"

"It..sure is sir.." Elena sounded sad, and angry at the same time..

Aeris hoped Elena wouldn't die anytime soon..Aeris would be doomed if that happened..she could already imagine the situation.

_"So..he kept thinking about you..even when you were dead..he should've thought about me! Not you!"_

_"Now now Elena..that's not my fault.."_

_"You kept talking to him! Didn't you?"_

_"uhh..no comment.."_

_"That's it!"_

_"Ahh..no Elena! It hurts! Aaah!!"_

"I'm sure there must be a site that tells you how to contact a spirit.."

"Yeah...probably.."

Aeris didn't know how fast she could leave..Elena looked up at her..as if she could see her..man, that was scary..

"I wonder...how Yuffie is doing.."

Yuffie was still running.."Ae..ris...come..back..you evil...person..." she panted heavily as she slowly waved her fist up in the air.

Aeris felt bad now..poor Yuffie..she looked so tired..

"You just wait..once I..get to you...you'd wish...you'd never promised me that...amazing..materia..."

Everyone was staring at the young ninja.

"You're gonna..get hurt...so bad...oh..I swear..I'll make it hurt..."

"Yuffie..?"

Yuffie turned her head around while still running, "Aeris?"

Aeris gasped when Yuffie fell off a cliff.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Yuffie!!"

Yuffie was lying on the ground..what had Aeris done? Now Yuffie would die..and it was all her fault..

"Give me...my..materia.." Yuffie whispered..."Or else.." she waved her fist at the air, "Or else, I'll lock you in a jar!"

Aeris' eyes grew big, and she quickly left..she didn't really like the idea of living in a jar.

* * *

Aeris floated in the sky..she should probably do something to undo all the damage that she had caused.. 

"Ah well..." Aeris said drifting back to the lifestream.

"Oops!" she said when the lifestream sucked her up again.

"Ehehehe..guess I can't help it anymore.."

She smirked...oh..how she loved being a spirit...

* * *

Okay, well, that's the end! 

I hope you liked it, please review!

(If it was bad, feel free to flame it, I honestly don't mind. :P)


End file.
